This invention relates to novel chemical compositions, a process to make these compositions and an ore flotation process using these compositions.
Froth flotation is a process for recovering and concentrating minerals from ores. In a froth flotation process, the ore is crushed and wet ground to obtain a pulp. Additives such as mineral flotation or collecting agents, frothing agents, suppressants, stabilizers, etc. are added to the pulp to assist separating valuable minerals from the undesired or gangue portions of the ore in subsequent flotation steps. The pulp is then aerated to produce a froth at the surface. The minerals which adhere to the bubbles or froth are skimmed or otherwise removed and the mineral-bearing froth is collected and further processed to obtain the desired minerals. Typical mineral flotation collectors include xanthates, amines, alkyl sulfates, arene sulfonates, dithiocarbamates, dithiophosphates, and thiols.
It is also known from the art that some organic derivatives of trithiocarbonic acid are useful as flotation agents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,396, for instance, describes diethyl trithiocarbonate and the production thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,580 describes dicyclopentyl trithiocarbonates and their production as well as the utility of these compounds as flotation agents.
It is a continuing goal in the ore industry to increase the productivity of ore flotation processes and above all to provide specific processes which are selective to one ore or metal over other ores or metals present in the treated material.